Everlasting Nights Angel's Becoming
by Zerogrl99
Summary: The night before and after he met Darla.


  
  
Everlasting Nights  
(Angel's Becoming)  
By Rhonda  
  
Disclaimer : I am in not associated with the wonderful god named Joss Whendon in any way. I do not mean to infringe on any copyrights. Don't sue I have no money. And I do not own the song 'Don't you want it?' by Five.  
  
Authors Note: This story is the beginning of Angel. The Song is inclosed in **.  
  
*Baby I can make the nights last forever,  
And I can make you satisfied.  
So if you feel like coming together,  
It's something that you must decide.*  
  
- Galway, Ireland 1753 -  
His footsteps were staggered due to his drunken state. His friend had already passed out at the exit of the pub. He was headed home so that he could steal some of his father's silver so he could buy more drinks. Walking down the small cobblestone alley, he saw a lady of high class and stature. He walked , well stumbled over to her. "What a lady of your stature doing in an alley with a reputation that this one has?" He asked moving closer to the small woman.  
"Maybe she's lonely." The beautiful blonde in a gorgeous gown said.  
"Well then allow me to offer myself to protect ya from harm and help pass the dull hours." he said moving closer.  
"You're very gracious." She said.  
"It's often been said." he grinned.  
"Are you sure you're up to the challenge?" She smiled back.  
"Malady, with the exception of an honest days work there is no challenge I'm not willing face." he replied now with his hands on her shoulders. "God, but you're a pretty thing. Where are you from?"  
"Around...Everywhere." She whispered in his ear.  
"Never been anywhere myself. Always wanted to see the world ,but..."  
"I could show you." She interrupted.  
"Could you then ?" he smiled not really believing her.  
"Things you've never seen. Never even hear of."  
"Sounds exciting." he said getting more intrigued by her offer.  
"It is. And frightening."  
"I'm not afraid. Show me. Show me your world."   
"Close you eyes." she said.  
He obeyed and took a deep breath. It would be his last living breath he would ever take. The woman face changed to a horrible creature. I reality she was a vampire, the walking dead , with the soul purpose to drink the blood of the living to survive. She bit him at the neck and left just enough blood to give him the strength to drink hers. She took along finger nail and cut across her chest and pushed his face to drink the blood flowing from the wound.  
When she thought that he had enough she pulled his head away and picked the now unconscious young man , know as Angelus, and carried him to where she was staying.  
"Where am I?" He woke with a dizziness.  
"It's about time you got up. I was worried." She moved toward the bedside.  
"What happen?" he looked up at the beautiful woman.  
"I made you a demon of the night." leaned over placing a small kiss on the top of his head. "You'll feel better after your first meal."  
"First meal?" he was confused.  
"Come. The sun is down now. I'll show you." Grabbing his hand and grinning like a school girl.  
They walked down the busy street. Darla, the name of the woman; that he had just found out, was almost predatory watching as the people pass them.  
"Choose one." She announced and pointed to a bunch of teenage girls.  
"What 'choose'? What do you mean 'choose'?" he stuttered.  
Suddenly one of the girls approached Angelus. She had bright red hair, flawless milky white skin, and was wearing a very plain brown and white dress. Immediately he recognized her as his little sister, Morgan; named after the Celtic goddess Morgana.  
"Angelus!" she yelled and ran into his arms. "Where have you been? You didn't come home last night and mother and father were worried. So was I."  
"I was with a friend." introduced Morgan to Darla. "This is Darla. This is Morgan my little sister."  
Darla Smiled and whispered in his ear. "Take her."  
He finally knew what she was talking about. Her blood. this excited him and he nodded.  
"Morgan come. Let's go home and on the way I will show you a surprise. OK?" he smiled  
She only nodded with a smile. They walked down the long path to their house with Darla lagging behind.  
"So, what is my surprise?" the small girl asked excited.  
Stopping and leaning down he placed his hands on her shoulders. "Right here." His face changed to a demon with a large ridged brow, yellow eyes and worst of all huge fangs. Morgan screamed in horror or what her brother had become. She tried to run but fear kept her still. Angelus pulled her head to the side and sank his fangs in her neck with a small squeal of delight that came from Darla. When Morgan was drained he dropped the corpse and Darla ran to him with sheer pleasure. "Feel better love?" He nodded and picked up the corpse of his sister and began to walk to his house in the clearing.  
"Where are you going?" Darla questioned  
"You'll see." He smiled as his face changed to his human form and walking to the door. He place the small teens body by her window. Then walked to the door and knocked.  
"Angelus! Where have you been child? I've been so worried. Come in, Come in. And your Lady friend too." his mother gasped out and looked at Darla.  
"Thank you." Darla spoke softly.  
"My boy, my beautiful little drunk! You worried the day lights out of me and when your father returns he with have a few things to add." she yelled at him.  
"I'm sorry I worried you mother. I was helping Darla here with a sick family member. I didn't mean to get you so upset." Angelus lies and pretends to look sad at the floor.  
"Yes, I sorry." Darla said "My mother was very ill and Angelus was helping me take care of her."  
"Oh you poor dear. I'm sorry." Looking at Darla and hugging her. "Angelus I'm sorry child."  
"I know, mother." he soothed giving Darla a wicked grin.  
"By the way, have you seen Morgan? She went out with her friends and hasn't returned." His mother questioned.  
"Yes, she said the she was getting you and Father a present and she would be back when you two were asleep so she could wrap them so you wouldn't know what they were." Lied Angelus smiling sweetly to his soon to be dead mother. "When should father be here?"  
"Oh very soon he had to fix the roof of the barn. Don't worry he'll be here soon , my sweet child." She said patting him on the cheek and walking to the fireplace.  
"Good. I'm counting on it." Angelus' face changed, grabbing his mother and sinking his fangs in his mother's neck. Not draining her completely her threw her to Darla. "You can have to rest. I have to save room for father." He laughed wickedly.  
"Dear I'm home." Angelus' father said walking though the door dropping his when he saw the sight of his wife and daughter placed dead at the table.  
"Hello father." Angel greeted him with his vampire features showing. "I didn't think you would make it in time for our little party. Right mother?" Walking over to the table where his mother was slumped over. "Looks like cat has her tongue. Oh wait look what the cat drug in." Putting a hand in his pocket and pulling out his mothers tongue. "I guess I'm the cat." He laughed  
"By the Gods!!" his father screamed and ran to the door which was blocked by Darla.  
"No, Father the Gods had nothing to do with this one." He laughed and leaped on him ripping his father apart.  
After he was done licking up as much blood as he wanted he got up and moved closer to Darla sitting in the corner watching to whole thing unwind.  
"I'm so proud." was all she could voice out before Angelus' lips touched hers with animal passion.  
  
The End?  
  



End file.
